


【赤金】冬霭（第四话）

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 魔鬼设定的ABO当然是吉A/莱O有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，我不是标题党，是真的有以上预警脑洞来自亚子太太，抹布设定大概类似《乐园》吧？看过的懂无法接受的请无视，或者选择阅读平行世界《春霰》
Relationships: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【赤金】冬霭（第四话）

“莱因哈特大人……”  
吉尔菲艾斯起身，脱掉莱因哈特身上的衬衣，再脱去自己身上的外套。除了贴身的内衣外，他们此刻算得上裸裎相对了。  
吉尔菲艾斯用手臂作枕，让莱因哈特靠在自己怀里，然后向怀中的恋人献上了虔诚而温存的吻。  
这是一个吻，也是一支描绘时光画卷的笔。  
吉尔菲艾斯的唇，吉尔菲艾斯的舌慢慢在莱因哈特的身体上描摹。  
从柔美的脸颊，到纤细的锁骨，从敏感的乳尖到紧致的小腹，每一处都留下柔软的温度。  
莱因哈特不自觉地发出叹息声，这一刻，仿佛阳光落在了雪地上，冻结的雪开始融化，一点一滴变成清澈的水，化作细腻的雾。  
“有感觉吗？莱因哈特大人。”  
“恩，很舒服。”莱因哈特颤抖着将手指插入吉尔菲艾斯柔软的红发里，“唔……吉尔菲艾斯……快点进来。让我感觉你……”  
“我会的。但是在这之前……我希望你再次属于我。”吉尔菲艾斯没有说下去，取而代之的是他的动作，他深深地吻了下去，灵活的舌尖沿着精致纤细的下颌划过，轻轻啃咬着下巴底部细结的肌肤，又顺着曲线吸允着侧颈背后的肌肤。  
莱因哈特忍不住全身都在刹那之间战栗了一下，原本麻木的身体中仅有的所有感知都集中在那被唇齿触及的地方。  
很久没有感受过温度的身体，突然之间热了起来，尖锐的热度从被吉尔菲艾斯吻住的地方开始扩散，不知道有多久没有感受过的感觉，这麻木的身体，被黑暗笼罩的世界，突然都跟着震荡了起来。  
“唔……好疼！”  
灼热感贴着后颈变成了一种刺痛，莱因哈特下意识地颤抖，然后马上想起那个地方是Omega的腺体处。本来想挣扎的身体放开了，疼痛不再是痛苦，而是一种让他本能感到雀跃的东西。“吉尔菲艾斯，标记我。”唇中发出的声音，像是命令也像是哀求，那股热一直往身体里面钻，让他整个灵魂都不断战栗和叫嚣了起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有回答莱因哈特，他心中正涌动着一阵狂风，那种涌动在alpha血液里的独占欲，让他终于顺从自己的欲望，吸吮那一处细嫩的肌肤，用自己的气息覆盖莱因哈特身上的味道。  
这个过程是极为痛苦的，就像要把肉从身上活生生挖下来一块那样痛。莱因哈特只是最初闷哼了一声之后，就一直一言不发地抿着嘴，任由吉尔菲艾斯啃咬。  
疼痛像一根蛛丝，在身体里游走，把撕裂的灵魂缝合，把破碎的身体粘补，莱因哈特能感受到，很久很久都没有出现过的感觉全都回到了身体上，这个麻木而冰封的身体火热而滚烫，轻易的就让他鼻腔咽喉间的低喘和呻吟已经控制不了地逃逸了出来，身体深处的记忆被一次次的掀起，那火热的温度，这样的温柔，这样的力量……  
“吉尔菲艾斯……我爱你。”  
声音……从喉咙的深处自己冲了出来，就像一道强烈的光线随着那一刻突如其来的映亮了莱因哈特眼前的世界。  
标记完成了。  
alpha的气息嵌入Omega的灵魂深处，代替了原来湿冷，阴郁的感受。  
身体再度被疼痛麻痹，但心灵却尤为炽热，莱因哈特近乎欣喜地叫出让他迷恋的名字。  
真好，一切都是那么熟悉。  
“再叫一次，莱因哈特大人，请再叫一次我的名字。”吉尔菲艾斯手掌抚摸过他的脸颊，滑入他的发丝，“再叫一次，我想听。”  
话音未落，莱因哈特已经凑了过来，柔软的双唇贴在红发恋人的耳边：“吉尔菲艾斯……”因为刚刚的疼痛，莱因哈特清丽的嗓音有些沙哑：“无论叫多少次都可以，吉尔菲艾斯，我要你。”  
“没错，是我。”吉尔菲艾斯回答。  
缠绵的吻在逐渐深入，温存的勾起这苏醒过来的敏感身躯的感官和记忆。  
“啊啊……”当那炽热的触感漫延到胸口，轻微的痛楚从下身扩散的时候，莱因哈特试图迎合吉尔菲艾斯的身体却在刹那间颤抖，泪水控制不了的从眼角沁出来，透过冰蓝色的眼眸，折射出让人心碎的光泽。  
莱因哈特又哭了。  
不知道是因为想起了那些痛苦而恐惧，还是因为对此刻温存的满足和眷恋。  
吉尔菲艾斯抹不尽那些泪水，只能轻轻拥抱着他，用唇齿含接住那滚落下的泪珠，柔声说：“……莱因哈特大人，请感受我。”  
在几乎窒息的暧昧迷离中，莱因哈特听见吉尔菲艾斯轻声地说：“我想让你完全地感受到我的存在。”  
在莱因哈特没有反应过来的时候，他的身体已经被抱了起来。吉尔菲艾斯把他带下床，来到客厅中架着落地的试衣镜前。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在地毯上，把莱因哈特的身体搂在了怀里，“看着我，请从镜子里面看着我。”  
莱因哈特背靠着吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，还没反应过来吉尔菲艾斯要干什么，却顺从本能听着吉尔菲艾斯的声音抬起了头。  
然后莱因哈特看见，镜面中倒映出吉尔菲艾斯从背后抱住他的身影，两个衣衫不整的身体就这样完整的出现在了他面前。一举一动都看的清清楚楚。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你干什么？！”莱因哈特的身体刹那间僵硬，有着他试图埋在心底的淤泥，像被人用一根棍子慢慢搅了起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻声地说：“我想让莱因哈特大人看清楚……拥抱着你的人只有我。”  
莱因哈特瞪着眼睛，他不知道吉尔菲艾斯要做什么，却模模糊糊地感觉到无论发生什么，他都再也无法逃离。  
镜像中的两人交叠着，身躯裸呈出来，吉尔菲艾斯在他耳边吐着气息，轻轻咬住颈侧的肌肤，细细的啃咬着。  
发情期的身体根本无法忍受这样暧昧的触碰，“呃……”这样轻吻已让莱因哈特忍不住弓起脊背，呻吟声跟随着一起流泻出来，双手紧紧抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。身体热得发烫，就像随时都会被灼烧成灰。那撩人的火热从身体各处敏感的地方迅速流窜。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……唔……”  
胸部的尖端被手指有技巧的撩拨着，小巧柔嫩的乳尖逐渐的挺立起来，胀痛酥麻的感觉贯穿了身体，不由得，这感觉就从唇齿间变成声音流泻出来，“这样，很奇怪……我不要。”  
莱因哈特无力而徒劳的推搡着吉尔菲艾斯不断撩拨着他的双手，不知道究竟是应该迎合，还是抗拒。  
一面是对吉尔菲艾斯的期待，一面是镜中折射出的，那些刺痛心脏的不堪画面。  
那感觉实在太过难受。  
“为什么不要？”吉尔菲艾斯低声在他耳边问：“你是我的。莱因哈特达人，请你只要这样想就好了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不由分说的探手挤入莱因哈特双腿之间，强制似的用膝盖撑开他的膝盖，续而往外一翻，就轻易的让莱因哈特的双腿再也无法合拢。  
“啊！”这突然的举动让莱因哈特睁大了眼睛，他一抬头猛然间正对望见的场面让他在刹那之间羞愧得整张脸泛起红晕。  
镜中，莱因哈特看到的是满身深浅不一的伤痕还未消褪，衣衫不整着，眼神迷茫，带着病态苍白的脸颊此刻已被情欲的潮红所浸染。  
这样的影像深深的刻入了他的脑海里。和那些在黑暗中凌乱而凶残的场面重叠了起来，他撇开眼，不愿再面对镜面。  
发情期的身体被迫迎合其他人进入的感受，好像刻印在骨肉里的枷锁，让莱因哈特无时无刻不感到窒息，就算现在……似乎也没有任何减轻。那是无论如何都接受不了的屈辱。  
“不要……吉尔菲艾斯，我不要……”  
将莱因哈特的脸逼转到直面镜子的角度，吉尔菲艾斯不给他避开的机会，直接贴着他的耳垂含住了，一只手已经探下莱因哈特逐渐挺立起的分身上。  
“嗯……”被勾勒，被抚弄，被揉搓的分身渐渐胀的发痛，莱因哈特根本来不及抵抗就陡然的陷入了痛苦与快感交织的感觉里，他艰难的摇着头，紧紧咬住唇不想让呻吟声逃逸出来，然而如潮水一样从四肢百骸里涌起来的愉悦感让他渐渐将所有的感觉都集中在了身下的分身上……  
身后的人太清楚他所有脆弱敏感的地方，所有的挑逗和撩拨都极大的扩展着这可悲的身体所能拥有的无限快感。“啊啊啊……  
”突然削瘦的肩膀一阵颤抖，分身的前端泻出清透的浅白液体，莱因哈特整个人刹时蜷缩成了一团，他死死抓住扣着他的腰肢不断抚弄着他的吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。那抵达快感顶峰的感觉在他身体里叫嚣着，似乎要求更多的安抚。  
吉尔菲艾斯在镜子里望着他：“莱因哈特大人分明很有感觉的。”  
仿若被巨大的尖锥一下子破开了心脏，痛的无法呼吸，沉默，喘息……不堪入目的记忆在脑海中和眼前的场面交叠。莱因哈特强迫性的咬住唇，在长久的停滞和沉默以后，他黯然：“我不想看到自己这个样子……”  
这句话从莱因哈特唇中被吐出来的时候，眼睛里绝望的哀伤就再也控制不住地流泻出来，莱因哈特感觉整个人仿佛突然被抽空了，空洞的眼神不知在看向何处。  
渴望的心情和自我厌恶的情绪在心中焦灼，无论他怎么挣扎，脑海深处永远都有那些挥之不去的场景。  
无论是谁都可以在发情期的时候让他的身体臣服，不是吗？  
可悲的Omega……  
“不是的，这是不一样的。”吉尔菲艾斯贴着他的耳边说：“那个时候，莱因哈特大人的意志力并没有输。”  
在莱因哈特没有注意的时候，吉尔菲艾斯已经在他身体里挤入了大量的润滑剂。随后红发的年轻人抬起手，给莱因哈特看自己手上沾染的精液，“这是证明。那个时候……无论莱因哈特大人多痛苦，都没有射精不是吗？莱因哈特大人的意志力从未向那个家伙屈服过……所以，请好好看着镜子。”  
疼痛袭击了莱因哈特的身体，镜面中吉尔菲艾斯一点一点慢慢地，极为小心翼翼地进入他紧窄的小穴里。那动作已经足够慢，也足够轻，但像吉尔菲艾斯这么大的尺寸楔入进来，还是让原本就受伤的地方受到了压迫。那感觉仿佛是另一种强暴的延续，疼痛从下身漫延，甚至都嗅到了淡淡的血腥气味。  
“啊……呃……”  
莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，痉挛的手指不由得掐住吉尔菲艾斯扣在他腰间的手臂上，“啊……好痛……”  
“莱因哈特大人，看到了吗？你是我的。”吉尔菲艾斯说话很轻柔，就像他的动作，缓和而缓慢。但他的动作却相当执拗，牢牢把莱因哈特的身体固定在镜子前面，叫他无处躲藏。  
所有的一切都被暴露在莱因哈特面前。  
痛苦的，隐忍的，期待的，渴望的。所有都是因为吉尔菲艾斯进入，吉尔菲艾斯的拥抱，吉尔菲艾斯的温度……  
于是，挣扎渐渐变成难以自持。一切都变得迷离起来，一切都是那么美妙的让人沉醉。  
在火热和持续的摩擦之间，随着那痛楚一起席卷而来的却是激烈而灼热的快感。那感觉强烈的就想是在他身体深处未知处一齐爆炸了开来，不断地摇着头，莱因哈特受不了这样痛苦与欢愉并存的折磨，控制不了的哭叫着求饶：“啊啊……我是你的。”  
“莱因哈特大人，你的身体是我的，不管是从前还是现在，是快乐是痛苦，都是我的。”吉尔菲艾斯慢慢开始试着律动起来，他动得很慢，说得也很慢。每一个字都像是从心里挖出来一样，随着他缠绵的动作，沁入莱因哈特的身体里。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我只是你的……嗯嗯……”  
莱因哈特忍不住靠在吉尔菲艾斯的臂弯里喘息，身体里依然明显的感觉到吉尔菲艾斯火热的存在：“让我感觉你，我想……感觉到更多……”  
“莱因哈特大人，看着镜子。”  
莱因哈特本能的随着他的话望着镜子，从反映的影像里，他看见背后的红发年轻人扣着他的腰肢，他跪坐在青年的双腿间……腿根深处已经被蜜汁濡湿，变成了一副无法言语的淫靡的景象。  
这画面，像一根针深深刺入莱因哈特心脏。  
他说不出话，只觉得那股感受刺得他浑身酸麻，这不是羞耻，也不是痛苦。此时此刻，在背后拥抱住他的，是吉尔菲艾斯，是他渴望的人，是他心里希望得到的东西。  
“进来，我要你……”  
莱因哈特看着镜子里的画面，梦呓似的低语。  
“是的，在拥抱着你的人，是我。”吉尔菲艾斯用极度缓慢的动作进入莱因哈特的身体，“只是我哦，莱因哈特大人。”  
“啊啊啊……啊嗯……”当身体的感觉和眼前的景象结合起来的时候，莱因哈特看见镜子中的自己露出近乎艳丽的表情，看着自己的身体被身后的人拥抱占有，紧紧相拥。鼻翼间的喘息和喉咙中发出的呻吟已经无法控制。  
“记住了吗？是我一个人。”吉尔菲艾斯认真的一字一句的在莱因哈特耳边呢喃，随着语句，下腰一挺再度深深的刺入，摩擦着莱因哈特体内最敏感的位置。  
小穴里那些没有愈合的伤口好像再次被撕裂了，疼痛好像在加剧，但是极度的快乐却更加让身体沉醉，那些痛已经变成了可有可无的伴奏，身体完全沉醉在无尽的欢愉里，汗水顺着莱因哈特泛起红晕的肌肤流下来……  
顺着脸颊滴在吉尔菲艾斯的手背上，莱因哈特不由自主的抓紧了吉尔菲艾斯环抱着他的手臂。说不出完整的话，莱因哈特只能一遍遍呼唤着贯穿着他生命的这个名字，“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“记住了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯低声问。  
莱因哈特情不自禁的点头：“记……记住……是吉尔菲艾斯啊……啊哈……是吉尔菲艾斯……拥抱我的……是你……”  
“没错，莱因哈特大人。是我……”  
吉尔菲艾斯扣着莱因哈特的腰将人放倒在被褥上，重新将人压在身下，从正面狠狠地用力抱住，紧紧的，紧紧的，抱住他失而复得的珍宝：“莱因哈特大人，莱因哈特大人……”  
他一遍遍的叫着，湿了他面颊的眼泪也蹭到莱因哈特的脸庞上。  
莱因哈特攀附着吉尔菲艾斯的背脊拥抱着仿佛牵住了最后一根救命稻草似地，他冰冷的身体里渐渐有了些许火热的温度，那从契合的地方传来的火热正在将他逼向痛苦与极乐的巅峰，他用力去吻吉尔菲艾斯脸上的泪，品尝这一刻的幸福和酸涩：“给我，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
莱因哈特几乎是本能地伸手攀附着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，将自己迎合了上去：“给我，射进我里面……”  
吉尔菲艾斯就着正面压倒的姿势，深深吻下去，就着结合的姿势缓缓摇动腰部，加大律动的节奏：“我明白，莱因哈特大人。”  
“啊……我是你的，吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特回应着吉尔菲艾斯甜腻的深吻，迷乱似不住低吟着，似欢乐，似痛苦，似期待，也似哀鸣。  
“唔……”最后一次侵入带起狂潮似的欢愉，吉尔菲艾斯没有抽出自己，他按照莱因哈特的愿望，全部射入了莱因哈特的体内。  
如果在发情期内，采用无套内射而且又没有提前服用避孕药物的话，Omega怀孕的概率几乎是100%，但现在他们两个人显然都没有考虑到这个问题。  
他们只想遵从本能，和对方紧密结合。  
在最深处，在最里面……  
在尽可能紧密的位置，把对方变成属于自己的东西。  
因为太过激烈，莱因哈特无意识的仿佛痛苦似的紧紧咬住了吉尔菲艾斯的肩头，在那一刻同样迸发出所有。  
汗渍和浓厚的情欲弥留在整个房间里，刚苏醒过来的莱因哈特已经疲倦的呈半昏迷的状态，很快便沉沉睡在了吉尔菲艾斯的臂弯里。  
Omega身上散发出的香气伴随汗水一起沁入alpha的鼻翼间，吉尔菲艾斯搂着怀里逐渐陷入沉睡的莱因哈特，深深地把脸埋入他被汗水浸染的金发里。  
在莱因哈特看不见的地方，在散乱了的金发里，眼眶里的泪水终于还是流下了面颊。  
这一刻，太幸福了，也太酸楚了。  
心中所有想要宣泄的东西往一个出口奔腾而来，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到自己的心脏几乎要爆裂开来，太多的情绪让他无措，不断挤压着他的嫩道，不断升高的温度，带给了他这段时间以来的第一次实感。  
莱因哈特是属于他的。  
他的珍宝回到了他的怀抱里，只是他一个人的。


End file.
